Flamed Herizion
by AsiaReading247
Summary: Fanfic Crossover What would happen if the rebellion failed and Katniss was injured. Oh yeah,she was the turned into a vampire and Prim lived . How the war ended. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Foam. I am really floating on foam. I can feel it beneath the tips of my fingers, cradling parts of my naked body. There's so much pain but there's also something like reality. The sandpaper of my throat. The smell of burn medicine from the first arena. The sound of my mother's voice. These things frighten me, and I try to return to the deep to make sense of them. But there's no going back. Gradually, I'm forced to accept who I am. A badly burned girl with no wings. With no fire. And no sister. A dying patient, who is too injured to fix anymore. It is only a matter of time before I will finally join my father, Rue, Finnick and all that have passed. I was in so much pain already, I don't know if I can take it anymore. Then I register a burning sensation in my arm. That's when I realize that I would prefer the past pain, this new pain was just too much. It burned and ached, making my bones feel as if they were being slowly cooked on a rotisserie while being submerged in acid. Then I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and tried to focus on my unconsciousness.

C-

The time we live in now is horrible. The slaughter of children, despicable.

We lived with the Volturi for a number of years in the hopes of things sorting themselves out. No such luck. So this morning after a long discussion we decided that we should act. This could not go on any longer. We arrived shortly after in the square of the Capital. Then we saw the mine explosions and knew we were too late. So many people died, as they were completely obliterated. Then we watched as the leader of Panem was arrested. I snuck into the hospital and started to help work on the many injured citizens and rebels.

Then I came across a girl with her dark hair in a braid. The skin on her entire face was badly burnt not to mention the rest of her body. Seeing her state and how hopeless she looked I gathered her in my arms just as some capitol workers realized that I did not belong here. I ran with the girl to catch up with my family who were helping to bring the injured to the hospital.

When they realized my intentions and the people chasing after me they sprinted to me and joined me in my vampire sprint to what used to be Italy. As we ran I bit her over and over again, hoping to have managed to save her in time. As we raced home I pondered my intentions. There had been many people who were injured there, but I chose to take her, why? Then I thought of her small form in that cot with her dark hair thrown across her pillow in its braid.

I realized that how fragile and determined she looked, even unconscious, somehow reminded me of Bella.

Well, one thing was for sure. She would be special.

This was written by watercolourmagnetharmonica. I adopted this story. Keep reading and check out her profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Out of the frying pan and into the Fire**

I was on fire. A cruel and ironic way to die for the girl on fire. Every bone in my body feels gelatinous, as if a butter knife cut sever them with ease. And the worst part? I have been enduring this feeling for what feels like eternity.

Is this death? If so I must join the population who fear it. But that option is irrelevant in this case. I could be rolled into a ditch and cut into pieces and still not register it. That was how much pain I was in.

In this void of torture I reflected on my life to distract myself. Prim, my little duck, the youngest healer of my family. Gone. Obliterated. Destroyed. Annihilated. Blown to bits. Kaboom.

All true, but that doesn't make me feel any better. She was so young, too young to die let alone be in a war. And it was my fault. If I hadn't shown myself to her. If I had yelled at her to stop. If. If. If. But that won't help now. What's done is done. Now I live with the consequences. The pain is leaving my limbs and making its way to my heart. But it doesn't end. No, it grows hotter and hotter till the pain I feel makes an all time high.

I hear my heart shudder to a halt and wonder 'If my heart is no longer working how am I registering this?'. I feel as if a weight had been lifted off my chest, as the pain recedes. Then I open my eyes to shocking arrays of colour.

I use my hunting instincts and listened for any movement in the surrounding foliage. Finding none I decide to explore the changes that were bound to have sprung up on my body after that grueling pain.

I look down, expecting to see my now tattered mockingjay suit, but instead find myself wearing a pair of short dark denim shorts, a silvery gossamer tube top, my father's hunting jacket I had packed in my bag of essentials and my hunting boots. Why am I wearing this clothing? I don't own anything nearly as nice as the tube top and shorts I am wearing.

While I pondered this I combed my body for any other changes. That was when I noticed the pallor of my skin. It was as pale as a full moon and years of hunting scars had been removed from my body, giving it the flawless look of perfection. It was also rock hard and stone cold. _That_ was new. My dark hair was no longer damaged but long and shiny. It was done in my trademark braid down the back, with a small silver flower clipped behind my ear.

Hoping to study my face, I search for a puddle to check my reflection in, and strike it lucky when I find a pond. I peer into the water to observe my now gorgeous face.

My dark hair framed my now flawless pale face in which resided large stormy grey eyes. My nose was perfectly centered and I now had high cheekbones. My lips were full and shone a red as bright as a rose. Shocked, I touched my face to help to take in this new beautiful monster was _me._ I notice an itchy burning feeling in my throat, and groan in discomfort. I feel a presence nearby and turned to investigate, finding a beautiful blonde man behind me. He looked similar to how I now appeared. His pale complexion, beautiful features and lithe body all reminiscent to my own. Curious I tentatively asked him a question. "What am I?" With this he looked at me with a glance of regret, sadness, pity and understanding. He then spoke the very words that changed my life. "You are a vampire."

* * *

To say I had been shocked at this revelation would be a vast understatement, as I was shocked enough to faint if it had been physically possible. I am a monster. Why did he turn me into this? I have done plenty of regrettable things in my short life, but what was bad enough to deserve this? What had pushed me over the fine line between good intentions and bad?

As I recall I quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind as he explained his rather unique diet. "What is your name?"

"Katniss."

"Well Katniss, you see my family and I eat only animals, or at least we try to. It does not satisfy our thirst as easily, but in our minds it separates us from being monsters." I agreed with their view as I had all my life been hunting animals, what difference would this make to my diet really, other than the fact that I will drink blood but I'll take what I can get. This time, hunting will be even easier. At my nod of understanding the vampire, Carlisle he told me, told me how to hunt and with that I was off, he stayed behind because apparently there were no humans for thousands of miles. With that I let my instincts take over and I was off, hunting for the first time.

* * *

The first time I had ran in my new life was an experience to remember. I let my instincts take over and soon found myself sprinting through the foliage at incredible speeds. The sensation in itself was confusing, as I never tired. Then I froze. There, three meters to my right, was a beautiful fawn gnawing on some grass. I crouched, preparing to spring and grab it by the neck and suck all of its blood dry. After finishing the fawn I spot another close by and repeat the action. My hunger satisfied for now, I sprinted back to the other vampire.

* * *

By the time I reached the blond vampire I found 9 other vampires and a horrible smelling human with him. "Hello Katniss, this is my family. To my right is Alice with the Dark hair, beside her is Jasper, beside me is my wife Esme, opposite Esme is Edward and Bella, to their left is Rosalie and Emmet, and behind them is Renesmee and Jacob." Each of the newly introduced erm.. people stared into my grey eyes with wonder and surprise as if I looked strange. "Hello." I said gruffly, still wary of their intentions. "Please follow us." Carlisle then whirled and shot into the night, quickly tailed by the rest of his 'family'. Seeing no other option, Katniss treaded after them, as she was still suspicious of them she kept behind to ensure a quick escape if need be.

* * *

She followed their scent to an enormous castle. She sprinted up to the gates to meet a set of guards at the opening. "Halt. What is your business?" The guard regarded her in a manner which was border line on rude and suspicion.

Carlisle, seeing my situation calmly addressed the guards and vouched for me, as he had assumed that I may be a little hesitant to follow him therefore taking more time to reach the grand castle. He led me to a great hall in which sat three ancient looking vampires on regal thrones.

"Ah Carlisle, back so soon?" The vampire in the middle with long dark hair questioned. "Yes, we turned her four hours ago, and miraculously she has completed the process in record time." The Blond vampire beside acknowledged in fascination. The middle vampire then addressed me.

"Ah, you are the newborn. How is it you are so calm and controlled after your transformation so quickly?"

I glanced up, surprised at this observation but then shrugged. "Grief?" I guessed.

"Child, I am Aro, The vampire to my right is Marcus and to my left is Caius. We are the Volturi." He then stood up and walked to me and peered into my eyes.

"Your eyes...The colour...your control...you will be a very powerful vampire. I know it." he walked behind me to the other side of my face, observing me.

"I am a mind reader but I can do so only through physical contact...may I?" I looked into his eyes cautiously before nodding and placing my hand in his outstretched one. Memories flooded my mind. My father's death, Prim's, the arenas, Peeta, the Capitol, my mother, Gale. They all flashed across my mind while he sifted through every thought I have ever had. It was torture. I wanted nothing more but for it to stop and then it did as Aro removed his hand from mine and sat down on his throne, deep in thought. When he looked at me again his eyes danced with recognition as he realized who I was and what I stood for and the power I held while _human._"Katniss Everdeen is it? The Girl on Fire? The Mockingjay?" His voice held veiled excitement as he realized the circumstances of my transformation.

"Welcome to Volterra."

This page was written by watercolourmagnetharmonica and was adopted. Check out her profile! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me and I have written the Third Chapter, (my First) so lets get to it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Aro walked me through he door into the main waiting room. " Katniss you must know that having you here may very well benefit us as a group,but first I'll allow you to have a look around and become acquainted with my family and the Cullens" said Aro" Marcus is over there and co-leader,along with Caius with the same status, but we are not to be under respected, or there will be consequences. Hopefully we will be on agreeable terms. You can leave now."

Edward and the other Cullens were calling her to come over. They decided to leave the Volturi and build a new home, away from the action. I agreed as Voltura didn't have anything for me but first wanted to find Prim, and soon we left. I soon became close friends with Rosalie, a tough girl but soft in the center who wasn't under estimated and was very structured. Jasper and I talked on our way about the war and battle techniques, Gale would've loved this. We went into the remains of the Capitol and soon found Prim.

"Katniss theres something you need t know, a scary looking man named Aro found Gale and Petta and turned them into vampires and is looking for you, hes going to turn you into a vampire too." Prim told me. We then had to explain to her what we were and how we adapted and the turned her into a vampire. She'd be to vulnerable in this world we said. Rosalie instantly took a liking towards her, and so did Renesmee as they were the same age, but physically she already matured.

Alice's eyes glazed over and slumped down, and immediately I ran towards her, but Edward seemed to already know what i was going to do. And poof Alice was back to normal. "We need to know what your powers are and fast" said Alice as she was pacing. Dr. Carlisle wanted to know what we did in our human life. I said I was the Mocking Jay, was in the Hunger Games, hunted and was athletic. And the Prim was a healer apprentice. "Well Prim I want you to put your hand next to Katniss a concentrate any energy you feel as if it is a stream and shoot it at her" said Carlisle.

Then I began to change I became taller, with curves in the right places and even more beautiful if that was even possible. When she focused Rosalie's appearance hadn't changed but her heart started beating, blood running through her veins, her menstrual cycle starting over again. When focused on Alice she had the same result other than becoming taller and looking older. On Jasper his scars faded to nothing and looked younger. And then she just stopped. Prim's powers from what we saw were healing wounds, partially reversing the curse, and altering the appearance of people, and control of plants.

When I focused my energy into a focused source the Cullens were thrown 1,000 feet away and tired. Soon I learned I could survive of energy and didn't need blood. Energy could be stolen from any living or once living organism. I could sense a person's intentions, giving me the upper hand in fights, and create a physical shield. Also by stealing a certain amount of energy I could temporarily paralyze them.

Bella's POV

We decided to move to europe and be with other magical entities and try to end the war destroying our earth. With Katniss and Prim with us we are sure to win. But still I don't like this Katniss, she's stealing my attention with her newfound powers. I'll have to do something about it. Maybe...

* * *

**REVIEW And I will Update. Please no Flames, but Constructive Criticism is Fine. This is my first Story on Fan Fic :0 :):) :):):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, the more review the more i will update

at least 10 reviews or if i feel like it whichever comes first

Jacob didn't imprint

Here is chapter Four

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward seems to like Katniss more than me. And I don't like it. But you see I have one power no one knows about. I can look into a persons Future but not too far. And just by looking at Edwards, I didn't like Katniss. She is his mate, while Im only his singer. And he will leave me, but what about are Renesme. She still my little baby. I have to do something.

Edward's POV

I know Katniss is my true mate, but I don't want to say I love her. I am traditional in many ways and I believe that I should at least get to know her. Thanks to Prim I can reproduce. Now shouldn't I already be able to do that because of Renesme. Well, no. That was all Bella. Carlisle created an artificial sperm with my DNA. Hopefully you get the point. I still have my powers but my heart beats. And that means i am not a vampire, meaning the Volturi has no power over us, as I am from a new unnamed species. I need to find Peeta and Gale, even though I don't love her, I still care for Katniss.

Katniss's POV

The next 2 years were very eventful. I am still looking for Peeta and Gale, but with the Cullens Powers and mine and Prim, we won the war. Our government consists of 3 main systems. The survivors were healed and Prim used her advanced powers to bring back a few of the dead. There are now the same amount of countries as there were before the first annual hunger games. In the USA there are now 48 states (no alaska or hawaii). Each state has two representors, any additional as needed. During a debate a representor for each party states their opinion and those of the group for each person. The USA is categorized into 4 parts, NE, NW,SE,SW. They govern themselves and in the end the 4 representatives from each part go to Washington DC, which is international in some parts.

In A Nearby Location Location...

Anonymous POV

I am watching the girl, and have helped her so much in stopping the war and yet she fell for the Cullen dude. Every Girl I end up loving falls for another guy. Is there a problem with me? Ohh, here comes Gale.

* * *

Sorry I don't know a lot about politics

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

So heres how things turned out.

I found Gale, and he confessed his love for me.

_*****FLASHBACK*******_

Katniss, I have somthing to tell you.

What Gale?

I love you, more than anything. I always have, ever since I first met you. Your kind, determined, and thoughtful.

Uhh...yeah, you see I don't feel the same way about you.

WHO IS HE!

_*******END OF FLASHBACK*******_

__ But me and Edward, have grown closer ever since the war ended. We have now been married for 5 years and have 6 children. Emmet says we are like rabbits. There names are Elizabeth Masen Cullen, our first daughter is 4, Anthony Everdeen Cullen, our second child born in the same year is 4, Margaret Ruth Cullen, the third child just turned 3, Florence Ann Cullen, our fourth child is 2, Andrew Ray Cullen, our fifth child is 1, and Oliver Cullen, our 6th child is a few months old.

Now you're wondering what happened to the others.

Bella became a psychotic stalker and I know she would be mad but shouldn't try to kill me. Bella disowned Renesmee, because Renesmee sided with me in court. Prim didn't use her powers on Bella, so Bella is still a vampire. Renesme is like my own kid and she gets along with my own, although they are step siblings. Renesmee and Peeta are dating and Renesmee has reached full maturity. Prim is of good use with the Volturi, but declined their invitation. Because The Cullens, excluding Bella, are not vampires but a magical species, we can age if we want to, but decided at late 20's. Prim will allow us to look older if necessary.

Edwards POV

Living with Katniss I feel so happy and complete. I know understand Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. I know what it feels like to be with your way.

Katniss's POV

The Quileute haven't been heard of yet, but the last name Black seems familiar.

* * *

Ok I am done with this. But i will write a sequel with Harry Potter. Evan More exciting.

write your opinion, yes or no sequel

i will make the sequel a voting type of story for each chapter.

:) :) :) :) :) ;) ;0 ;D :D :O


End file.
